Kau, Pertempuran dan Ego
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: AU/ Jika kau masih menyangkal, buktikan siapa pemilik nama Dewa Perang itu sesungguhnya. Sekuel dari Nama, Status dan Perasaan. Mind to RnR?


_**Kau, Pertempuran, Ego**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Firuri Ryuusuke**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Peringatan: AU, Typo(s), semi-OOC, berlatar Kekaisaran Romawi 10 M dengan semua istilah dan penyesuaian di dalamnya. Disarankan untuk membaca **__**Nama, Status, Perasaan **__**terlebih dahulu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Different Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Di sinilah aku, berdiri bersama kau, pertempuran dan ego**_

_Kau_

"Ares!" Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan perempuan itu, benar-benar memuakkan, suaranya terus saja menggangguku. Mengikutiku seperti bayangan. Tsk, bayangan yang kautemui hingga tak ada cahaya sekalipun, sungguh absurd. "Ares, kau masih mendengarku, bukan?" Kaki-kakinya masih saja berusaha mengimbangiku di belakang.

Aku berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke arahnya. Harusnya aku sudah tidur di dalam tenda bukan beradu argumen dengannya hingga tengah malam seperti ini. Dengan terpaksa daguku sedikit terangkat memberi respon.

Dia ikut menghentikan langkah, suara berisiknya tak lagi terdengar. "Eng ... apa kauyakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanyanya —masih sama—sudah empat kali terulang.

Aku memandangnya jengah, masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, ekspresi yang sama dan senyuman yang sama. "Ya." Kembali memutar tubuh berjalan menjauhinya. Sempat kulihat lengkung bibir itu mengendur, namun bukan Athena namanya jika menyerah.

Dia berlari, sejenak telah berada di hadapanku. "Ta-tapi bukankah kita sudah berdiri bersama dalam satu tahun ini?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala. Athena, kau sudah dewasa sekarang—kalau aku benar usiamu dua puluh dua tahun. Tapi perilakumu tetap saja seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Kau jenderal wilayah utara bukan?" tanyaku, kepala merah mudanya mengangguk. "Kenapa kausuka sekali berada di sini—di timur, wilayahku?" lanjutku dengan penekanan di akhir.

"Kudengar mereka sangat banyak, A-res." Semburat tipis mengikuti bibirnya yang terkatup kembali. Kau, memang aneh Athena.

Aku berdecak kesal, bukan karena dia terus saja mencampuri urusanku tapi—"Kembalilah ke Roma, Sassania bukan ajang pamer untukmu."

Mataku memicing melihatnya, melihat gerak-geriknya yang terlihat semakin gugup. Meskipun samar, masih dapat kulihat jemari kaki kiri yang terbungkus _caliga_ setia menggeser-geser pasir tempatnya berpijak. Ck, kau selalu membuatku berdiri bersamamu dalam keadaan seperti ini, memuakkan.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?" Dia masih belum menyerah rupanya.

Kuarahkan tubuhku mendekat, sebelum waktu istirahatku terbuang sia-sia. "Dengar Athena, aku bosan mengulang jawaban. Kembalilah ke tenda, aku tidak mau melihatmu ada di pertempuran besok," tukasku tajam sebelum melengos pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu," gumamnya lirih, masih bisa kudengar bersamaan dengan derapnya menjauh. Kau sungguh tak berubah, Athena.

_Pertempuran_

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, melakukan berkali-kali. Udara di sini—Sassania jauh lebih dingin dari Roma, namun yang terasa justru rasa panas—membakar keberanian, menyurutkan semangat, menguapkan optimisme. Mentari serasa hanya bercahaya tak bekerja. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau di hadapkan dengan dua kali lipat jumlah dari pasukanmu sendiri. Bagaimana jika mereka tak mampu bertahan atau justru kau yang tumbang.

Semua tergambar di wajah _legioner_-ku, mereka memang terlihat tegar, itu yang kulihat di balik helm perang mereka. Namun aku tahu tubuh terbungkus _centaur_ itu bergetar. Cih, apa-apaan mereka itu, bukankah mereka telah berada di belakangku selama tujuh tahun. Seharusnya mereka semua tak terpengaruh rasa panas di sini.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka sebanyak itu, Jenderal?" tanya Tiberus—tangan kananku, kuda miliknya bergerak gelisah. Dia takut juga rupanya.

"Sepertinya mereka bergabung dengan beberapa suku lokal." Sentakan kaki di perut kuda hitamku dan tarikan kendali ke kanan membuatku memutar ke belakang. Sebentar lagi genderang itu berhenti, disusul dentingan logam dan patahnya tulang.

Tiberus mengekor, mengikutiku yang berjalan ke belakang pasukan infanteri. Strategi yang kususun sudah matang, kukira cukup untuk membawa Romawi pada kemenangan. Kami kalah jumlah—tentu saja, pasukan Sassania dua kali lipat lebih banyak, tapi kupastikan taktikku ini tak mudah dipatahkan.

Darahku berdesir kencang melihat pasukan Sassania menggeram. Teriakan pemimpin mereka menggema menggerakkan pasukan kavaleri berkuda berlari serentak, menuju pasukan infanteriku yang memantapkan barisan. Mereka berteriak penuh semangat, mengibarkan lambang kejayaan diiringi derap puluhan ribu kaki kuda.

"Tahan!" Tiberus berteriak, tangan kanannya terangkat. Dia memberi jeda sebentar. "Lepaskan!" lanjutnya disertai ayunan tangannya ke depan sesuai perintah awal.

Sejenak itu juga ribuan panah melesat memburamkan surya, lurus mengarah pada pasukan berkuda Sassania. Tentu saja mereka tak mampu menghindar, mereka telah memasuki wilayah sasaran pemanah. Aku sengaja meletakkan para pemanah di belakang barisan, di luar dugaan pasukan Sassania. Pasukan yang sedikit ini membuatku harus lebih cerdik menyusun strategi. Sungguh menyenangkan, teriakan penuh semangat itu berubah menjadi kesakitan. Kukira itu melodi terindah yang ingin kudengar selama pertempuran.

Mereka semakin kencang memacu kuda, terpancing rupanya. "Siap!" kini aku memegang kendali, menitahkan langkah selanjutnya. Pasukan berkuda Sassania semakin mendekat, infanteriku di depan merapatkan barisan. "Untuk kemenangan dan kejayaan Romawi!" titahku memberi semangat.

Dijawab seruan lantang dan pasukan infanteriku di depan menyusun tembok perisai, menutupi tubuh dan kepala mereka, menghadang pasukan berkuda di depan mata. Tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal satu lompatan kuda prajurit Sassania. Detik itu juga pasukan infanteri barisan kesatu dan kedua mengacungkan tombak, menegakkan senjata runcing itu ke depan lawan.

Terlambat bagi mereka untuk berhenti, terlambat untuk mencegah rubuhnya ribuan kuda dan penunggangnya tertusuk tombak. Suara tumbukkan itu terdengar jelas, _legioner_-ku dan tentara Sassania bersatu, bagaikan deburan ombak di tepi karang. Mungkin mereka terbakar hawa panas yang mereka bawa sendiri, kehilangan banyak prajurit bahkan sebelum pertempuran dimulai cukup memalukan.

Genggamanku mengerat, satu tangan terangkat, mengarahkan ujung tombakku. Itu dia, pemimpin kavaleri Sassania, dia belum mati rupanya. Tatapanku menajam, merenggangkan jemari sejenak, dan dalam satu lemparan kuat tombak yang kugenggam melesat terarah. Meluncur membelah udara.

Sekitar seribu kaki dari tempatku berdiri, kulihat mata itu membelalak. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk mengelak, senjata runcingku terlanjur menembus tubuhnya.

Sentakkan kaki membuat kudaku berlari maju, harusnya aku sudah tak berada di sini, namun aku ingin menghabisinya terlebih dulu. Diikuti pasukan pemanah yang semula di belakangku, mereka menghambur bersatu, bergabung dalam pertempuran besar kali ini.

Di atas kudaku yang masih berlari, kedua tanganku tak lagi memegang tali kendali. Keduanya terayun serasi menghunus lawan yang mendekat, tujuanku hanya satu untuk saat ini. Sebelum dia jatuh dari kuda, matanya semakin melebar mengetahui kedatanganku. Walaupun mulutnya menyemburkan banyak darah, rasa takut itu sama sekali tak terlihat.

Sreet! Pedangnya mengenai lengan kananku, masih bernyali rupanya.

Brug! Kukira dia akan melawan lebih dari ini. Satu sudut bibirku terangkat melihat kepala terpisah dari raganya, tak peduli wajahku terbasuh darah. Justru aku menyukainya, darah dari leher terpenggal kukira yang paling segar. Kusempatkan untuk meludahinya sebelum kudaku kembali berlari melanjutkan destinasi.

Tak ada jeda bagi dua tanganku untuk berhenti terayun, darah yang tumpah di depan mata bagai candu untukku. Mengendalikan kuda dengan kaki, tangan tak berhenti untuk melukai. Bahkan hingga saat ini, tak satu pun lawan yang dapat membuatku terjatuh dari Quintus—kuda hitamku.

"Jenderal! Pasukan sudah tak mampu bertahan!" teriak salah satu_ legioner_-ku.

"Hn, tunggulah." Tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus segera meneruskan strategi. Sial! —rutukku dalam hati, ternyata jumlah yang tak seimbang cukup merepotkan. "Gh!" satu anak panah menancap di lengan kananku yang terluka, pemanah ini pasti ingin cepat menjemput ajal.

Kaki kiriku menarik tali kendali ke kiri, mengalihkan tujuan. Seharusnya aku sudah ada di balik bukit memerintahkan pasukan kavaleri, tapi kukira anak panah ini membutuhkan pertanggungjawaban.

Pemanah yang tak asing bagiku, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang berani melakukan hal ini. Pria itu juga memacu kudanya mendekat, menyambutku. Tebasan pedangku selaras menyilang, melakukan kebiasaan. Lagi-lagi wajahku basah, namun aku yakin ini bukan cairan merah yang kuinginkan.

Brug. Tubuhku terdorong ke tanah—jatuh dari Quintus, jika saja aku tak segera bergeser, kapak di samping pasti telah membelah perutku.

"Kau masih hidup rupanya, Ares! Lama tak bertemu." Manusia di depanku mengeringai, diiringi kapak besarnya terayun kembali.

Trang! Pedang di tangan kananku sigap menahannya. "Hn, kau rupanya. Kukira tubuhmu sudah tak utuh lagi," sindirku masih terbaring di tanah, terus berusaha menahan kapaknya hendak memecah kepala.

"Kupikir kepalamu ini cukup untuk menggantikan sebelah kakiku." Tekanan kapaknya menguat, membuat tangan kananku gemetar. Sial! Tak seperti biasa tangan kananku seperti ini.

"Wah racunnya sudah bekerja, selamat menikmati Ares!"

Jadi anak panah barusan beracun, benar-benar kurang ajar. "Hn." Kaki kiriku menendang satu kakinya yang tersisa. Akan kubuat dia lebih menderita dari pertempuran tahun lalu, saat aku menebas kaki kanannya.

Brug. Panglima bodoh pasukan Sassania itu jatuh ke belakang, lebih mudah mengalahkannya dengan satu kaki seperti ini. "Aaaakh!" lolongnya panjang saat tempaan besi tajamku lagi-lagi memutus otot dan tulang pahanya hingga terlepas sempurna.

"Kau lebih menikmati bukan? bahkan teriakanmu seperti perempuan, Daedorus," ejekku menatap puas.

"Sialan ka—"

—jreep! Umpatannya terputus, seperti nyawanya. Tepat ketika pedangku menusuk rongga mulutnya yang terbuka.

Seringai tercetak jelas di wajahku, dengan begini pasukan Sassania tak lagi memiliki pemimpin. "Egh." Pedang di tangan kananku terjatuh, bukan hanya itu, kurasakan lututku melemas, membuatku jatuh bersimpuh. Kucoba sekali lagi berdiri dengan menusukkan pedang kiriku di tanah, menjadikannya penahan. Jika keadaanku seperti ini bagaimana aku dapat memerintahkan pasukan kavaleri untuk bergabung. Sial.

Mataku menyapu sekeliling, anggota _legion_ -ku tumbang satu per satu. Kulihat mereka tampak sangat kewalahan, darah-darah mereka membasahi lautan pasir ini. Cairan merah kental itu berbaur bersama gumpalan putih bersih. Tak seharusnya pertempuran kali ini berujung kekalahan.

Perlahan, lambang _Legion Felix X_ jatuh bersama patung elang lainnya. Sempat terdengar jeritan prajuritku—tajam—memekakkan telinga. Hanya sedikit yang tersisa, mereka masih berusaha—mempertahankan nyawa—untuk kekaisaran.

Meskipun seluruh persendianku terasa nyeri, takkan kubiarkan perusuh Sassania itu tertawa. Tawa mereka adalah hinaan bagi kami, harusnya mereka sudah lenyap dari sini. Kupaksakan sistem tubuhku bekerja kembali—bangkit dan segera menunggangi kuda. Walaupun tangan kananku mati rasa, tak dapat digerakkan lagi. Sebagai _centurion, _aku harus melindungi mereka—_centuries_ yang kupimpin. Tak mungkin aku hanya diam—melihat mereka semua habis dibantai.

_Ego_

Masih berusaha menghunuskan pedang —menjaga keseimbangan di punggung Quintus—untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Meski kurasakan tubuhku tak lagi prima, hanya tangan kiri yang masih berguna. Jumlah mereka memang berkurang banyak namun tak sebanding dengan jumlah prajuritku yang masih bertahan.

Dengan satu tangan seperti ini mustahil aku dapat menghabisi mereka semua, dengan keadaan seperti ini pula balik bukit terasa semakin jauh.

Sebenarnya racun apa yang mengalir di pembuluh darahku, kulitku terasa terbakar. Semua ini hampir merusak konsentrasiku untuk terus menghindari serangan. Harusnya hal ini tak boleh terjadi, pertama kalinya bagiku mengalami pertempuran sesulit ini. Selama tujuh tahun _legioner_-ku tak pernah pulang dengan kekalahan.

"Ares!"

Trang! Lagi-lagi kulihat kepala terlepas, tapi jelas ini bukan perbuatanku.

Brug. Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya, mungkin tubuhku terjatuh dari kuda. Samar-samar masih bisa kulihat lambang kavaleriku bersama angka sembilan.

.

.

.

.

"Ares, jika kau sadar nanti aku akan bilang pada Hefaistos agar membuatkan perisai untukmu. atau kau boleh memiliki satu dari pedangku. Bagaimana, kau berminat untuk sadar sekarang?" suara ini sangat akrab di telingaku, suara yang terus saja mengusik. Tapi, kenapa suara melengking ini terdengar landai.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada otakku, sungguh saat ini aku tak ingin membuka mata. Jika berada dalam kegelapan dapat seperti ini, aku akan memilih untuk terus mendengarkannya.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, ayah pasti marah besar padaku. Apa yang nanti harus aku katakan pada Afrodit." Kudengar dia melirihkan suaranya, disusul dengan bulir-bulir yang jatuh membasahi punggung tanganku.

Mungkin Athena menangis, tak mungkin. Dia sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun, bukan dua belas tahun seperti dulu. Jika saja tak senyaman ini, aku pasti telah melipat kelopak melihat bagaimana air mukanya.

"Kau tahu, pasti Afrodit sekarang sedang merindukanmu. Seperti aku—" Suaranya semakin pelan, namun masih bisa kutangkap.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Athena memang bodoh, dia selalu saja melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna. Tapi tetap saja aku tak tahu apa maksud ucapannya barusan. Afrodit, ah ya hampir saja aku melupakannya. Jika bukan karena hasrat, tak mungkin kubiarkan dia menyebutku kekasih.

"Kau ingat, dulu kau pernah hampir membunuhku hanya karena perebutan wilayah dan hal yang kausebut ambisi. Tapi, entahlah jika kau memang benar-benar membenciku. Kau selalu tenggelam dengan egomu Ares, seolah tak pernah menyadari jika aku—"

Tentu aku ingat Athena, kau selalu menyalahkanku atas semua keputusanku. Tak perlu kau tahu apa yang menjadi alasan semua itu. Ck, kau selalu membuatku merasa seperti ini Athena, membuatku selalu berdiri bersamamu. Kau. Apa yang ingin kaukatakan barusan.

"Baiklah, ini penawaran terakhir, jika kau membuka mata sekarang maka aku akan mengungkapkan rahasia, bagaimana?"

Kau, kau memang masih Athena-ku yang dulu. "Ya, katakan," ujarku sambil membuka mata. Seperti biasa helaian merah muda itu menutupi pandanganku. Dia tersentak, mengangkat kepala merah mudanya dari atas dadaku. Kau selalu seenaknya Athena.

Lengkung khas itu kembali terbentuk, kali ini dihiasi bola bening menetes satu per satu. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku takut membawamu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kita sudah tiga hari menunggumu sadar. Kau, kau memang egois A—"

"Aku bangun bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu, perintahkan pasukan untuk segera kembali ke Roma."

"Ba-baik." Ia mengangguk senang sebelum beranjak keluar tenda.

Tanpa sadar tanganku menahannya. "Kau berhutang rahasia padaku."

Semburat tipis terbentuk di pipinya yang basah, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Telunjuknya mengusap bekas air mata yang masih jelas tersisa.

"A-terimakasih, Athena." Tanganku terlepas, menolehkan kepala ke arah lain. Kudengar ia melangkah menjauh.

"Hn." Dan kupikir Athena banyak berubah, meski aku tahu dia adalah Athena yang dulu. Mungkin terlalu sering memainkan pedang memengaruhi perilakunya, entahlah.

_Jika kau masih mengatakan aku lebih mementingkan egoku maka jawabannya karena hanya dengan itu aku bertahan bersamamu dan semua pertempuran ini._

_Dan jika kau masih menyangkal maka buktikan siapa pemilik nama Dewa Perang itu sesungguhnya._

_**Di sinilah aku, berdiri bersama kau, pertempuran dan ego**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke Uchiha—Gradivus Andreifontes **Ares**

Sakura Haruno—Promakhos **Athena** Varvakeion

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_Centuries: unit tentara dari wilayah tertentu—pemimpinnya: centurion_

_Legion: kekuatan utama militer; unit militer yang memiliki sekitar 5000 tentara termasuk infanteri, arteleri(infanteri berat) dan kavaleri_

_Legioner: prajurit_

Salahkan saya yang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki. Yang saya tahu laki-laki lebih banyak menggunakan logika, dan saya sudah berusaha meminimalisasi menggunakan perasaan dalam mengerjakan fiksi ini.

Niatnya mau pergi lama, eh malah nggak tahan buat _publish_ fiksi ini dulu ._.

Maaf jika abal dan terkesan 'maksa'. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang berkenan meluangkan waktu. Mohon bantuannya ...

Terakhir, boleh minta koreksi/kritikan dan kesan(baca: _review_)?


End file.
